Star Wars A Reimagining
by luckyotaku92
Summary: In an alternate galaxy far far away...Darth Maul has killed his master and now leads the Sepertits against the Republic. Anakin and Padme raise theire children to become Jedi. Kananjarrus takes on an apprentice while helping a crew of ratag rebels fight the empire.
1. Chapter 1

Darth Maul had become more powerful and Dangerous than even his own master, now was the time to strike. He'd struck a huge blow to the Jedi by killing Qui-Gon Jinn. Perhaps now was the time to make his move. He returned to where his master waited to welcome him, Darth Sidious awaited him in his throne room.

"Ah, you have done well my apprentice," the hooded man said as Darth Maul approached him.

"Thank you master, but now I have given myself a new task," the horned man replied.

The elder man shifted feeling a disturbance in the force, under his cloak he clung his saber.

"Taking control of the Empire," Darth Maul replied igniting his saber "I challenge you to a warriors dual, sabers only."

His master sprang to his feet igniting his saber and jumping to attack. Maul moved his saber to block the blow jumping back and taking his stance as Darth Sidious charged him. The man's eyes glared into his disciples. He felt a mix of betrayal and the filling of pride in how his Padawan had grown in power. He swung his blade in attempt to disarm his apprentice but merely burned his shoulder. Darth Maul, swung his blade upward moving his master's blade away before he could deal a more serious blow and twirled it plunging the other end into his master watching as his teacher dropped to the ground in the same way that piece of Jedi scum had.

The new leader of the Separatist took his seat on the throne watching as droids took away his master's body, now the Republic and Jedi would play against an even stronger foe.

Meanwhile Obi-wan stood by his new padawan, as they watched Qui-Gon's body burn. Anakin looked up at him with a lost look.

"What will happen to me now? Am I going back to Tatooine?" the boy asked.

Kenobi shook his head "No it was my master's last wish that I train you and that's what I'm going to do."

He knew the council would look down on his decision but he was determined to honor his master's request. After the funeral Kenobi had allowed Anakin to go with Padme to get something to eat. He needed a moment to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan Jarrus sat in his bed room as the Ghost made its way from Coruscant to Lothal. He was a bit nervous seeing how they were transporting Anakin Skywalker and his master Kenobi. A few hours passed and he finally felt ready to venture out.

He made his way to the cockpit careful not to trip over Copper or Zeb.

"Something bothering you love?" Hera asked as the exited light speed.

Kanan kicked his feet up only to have them slapped down by the pilot "I just sense a disturbance in the force."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning this trip to Lothal could end poorly, "he replied "You know you could take Zeb and chop on the Phantom.

Hera raised an eyebrow "Nice try but if anything like that was going to happen you and the other Jedi, will take the Phantom."

She turned back to carefully land the Ghost on the out skirts. Anakin, Kenobi, and Kanan dawned there hoods and made their way into town. It was to be a simple recon mission. So he couldn't figure out why he was so uneasy. Besides the fact that Lothal was under the rule of the empire and flooded with their poor copy of Clones, that they called Storm Troopers.

As Kanan walked the streets he noticed a large group of the 'Stormies' attempting to kick down the door of a small house. He reached them only too late, as they open fired on the inhabitants. Kanan winced as he heard the screams of a man and woman. He lit up his saber and attacked taking down all of them in a flash.

The woman was already one with the force, but the husband was clinging to life and a small bundle.

"I'm so sorry…I was too late," Kanan said.

The man weakly hands over the small bundle, Kanan pulled back the blankets to reveal a sleeping infant "His name is Ezra…please take care of him."


End file.
